


【卡带】偷情

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X战犯土&点梗6，不好意思，又是我。&OOC啊OOC，还请自行避雷





	【卡带】偷情

“六代目，这是最近的任务统计报告。”鹿丸交给卡卡西。

“哦，谢谢，辛苦了。”卡卡西大体浏览一下，“大战刚刚结束，怎么A级以上的任务反而更多了？”

“六代目应该也知道，好多不规则组织趁着各大国重建之际，伺机而动，所以这些任务才会增多。”

“嗯。呼！”卡卡西突然趴在桌子上。

“您没事吧？”鹿丸问。

卡卡西摆摆手，“没事的。你先去忙吧，剩下的我自己来。”

鹿丸出门后，卡卡西低头看着下面的光景。手抚上带土黑色的脑袋，轻轻地揉着。带土红着脸抬头瞪了他一眼，嘴里不停的吞吐卡卡西硬硬的粗长。

“带土，你刚刚咬我了吧。”

带土吐出性器，看着卡卡西，“我不是一直咬着你吗？”

卡卡西笑了笑，用拇指擦掉带土嘴角的口水，捏起下巴让带土张开嘴，扶着自己的硕大插入他的口中。双手抓着带土的头摁向自己性器的根部，挺着腰操带土的嘴。

带土的嘴巴里被填的太满，卡卡西粗长的肉棒直接顶入了他的喉管。异物进入喉咙的感觉让带土想吐，所以里面更是压迫着卡卡西的龟头。卡卡西感到了舒爽后，加大力道进进出出带土的嘴巴，最后使劲挤进带土的嘴里，那力道大的如同要把睾丸也挤进去一般，然后直接射进带土喉咙里。

带土被浓重的味道呛出眼泪，但还是咽了下去。

卡卡西把他扶起来，压在桌子上，手开始扒带土的裤子。

带土赶紧出手制止他，“卡卡西，你快住手！如果有人进来怎么办！”

“没关系，我有办法。他们绝对不会发现的。”卡卡西脱下带土的裤子，又硬挺起来的粗长插进了带土的后穴。小穴昨晚刚刚被操过，虽然紧但里面还是湿湿的，卡卡西插了一会就适应了他的尺寸，里面的软肉不停的挤上来，裹住它紧紧绞着。

带土担心随时会有人进来，紧张的不得了。他也顾不得卡卡西怎样对他了，任凭卡卡西随便摆弄。只竖起耳朵听外面的动静，如果有人靠近他就立马发动神威。

卡卡西都感觉到带土的紧张了，因为内壁里绞的比平时要紧许多。吻着带土的锁骨，修长的手指把带土的上衣也脱掉，顺势把人翻了个身。背入式进的有点深，带土差点被顶出呻吟，他用双手紧紧捂住嘴巴。卡卡西不停的顶着他的屁股，亲吻他的后背，沿着肩胛骨一直舔到后颈。带土是柳肩，所以显得后颈很长，修长的后颈对卡卡西来说也是致命的吸引点。卡卡西在吸吮后颈的时候，看到带土红红的耳朵，还一动一动的，觉得很可爱，张嘴咬上了耳尖。

时刻注意外面声音的带土被卡卡西这一咬，差点叫出声，他撇开头躲着卡卡西，就在两人相互追逐的时候，一阵敲门声把两人吓了一跳。

带土紧张的都来不及反应，卡卡西却立马结了个印，召唤出一个影分身。

“拜托你了。”卡卡西对影分身说。

影分身卡卡西点了点头，睁着死鱼眼看见本尊托着带土躲进了办公桌旁边的资料柜里，然后关上了柜门。

资料柜很窄，对于两个都是一米八多的大男人来说更窄。狭小的空间里，两人只能勉强贴身站立，带土翘起的分身都被挤压在柜壁和身体之间。卡卡西的性器还埋在带土的身体里，他们何止是贴身。

带土听见有人进来，只顾得捂住嘴，根本没法发动神威。他怕露出一点点不正常的声音，就会被别人发现他和卡卡西在偷情。

卡卡西不用操他，带土的里面都会激烈的绞着，爽的卡卡西直想叹息。

外面鹿丸跟卡卡西的影分身商讨村子重建的事宜，这部分的内容太烦多，他们说了好长时间，甚至有些意见不和的地方还争辩起来。

带土快疯了，狭小的空间氧气越来越不足，带土被逼出了一身汗，卡卡西抱着带土，感受到带土滑溜溜的，坏心眼的开始抚弄他的身体，舔去他后颈的汗珠。

卡卡西这个混蛋！都什么时候了还在搞！不知道他忍得很辛苦吗！带土已经顾不上听外面是什么情况了，别说要不敢发出声，连气都不敢喘了。

修长有力的手指毫不顾忌在带土胸前游走，捏上小巧可爱的乳尖揉搓。带土被卡卡西挑逗的微微颤抖，让人觉得更可爱了。指尖凝聚起一点查卡拉转成电流，点上被搓的敏感的乳尖……

“唔！！！”

带土绷紧了浑身的肌肉，喉咙发出一声低沉的呻吟，抖着性器射了出来。卡卡西感受到带土的肠道不仅交缠着他的，更把他的肉棒更往里吸了进去。

卡卡西粗喘呼吸，忍不住抱紧他浅浅做着抽插，这种慢斯条理的感觉对带土来说是种折磨，他宁愿让卡卡西压着他狠狠操干。两俱躯体就在这狭小的空间里缓慢交合，做着那见不得人的爱事。

带土想挣扎，但更不敢动，只能放任卡卡西胡作非为。他就知道卡卡西拿捏着自己绝对不会在这种时候反抗这一点不放，他火影大人的趣味总是那么恶。

 

记得不久前参加夏日祭典，他刚舔了一口苹果糖就被他拖进树林里，压在树干上操起来。眼前就是灯火辉煌热闹的祭典，而他却和卡卡西在阴暗处交欢，带土即使看不到也知道两人的下身已是乱七八糟。他害怕随时会有人过去，只能让卡卡西快点，那个人却不管不顾的压着他来了好几发。

两人衣衫不整的挂着浴衣，不停的接吻和做爱，直到带土抖着腿，站都站不住了，卡卡西才为他穿好衣服扶着他走出林子。在他们欢爱的地方那颗红艳的苹果糖被遗弃在那里，被忘记的还有带土黑色的内裤……

 

现在两人又在见不得人的地方做着苟且之事，不过他火影大人倒是穿的整齐，带土现在光光的什么都没穿。

带土才想起他的衣服还在外面，不知道被卡卡西扔在哪里，希望卡卡西的影分身能好好收起来。

本尊还在浅浅抽插，逐渐有加重力道的趋势，紧张的带土后穴无意识又收缩更紧。他已经忍的很辛苦了，偏偏后面那个却跟没事人似的，掰开臀瓣压着带土进的更深，一个用力柜子“咣当”一声，柜门被开了一条小缝。带土吓得心脏都要跳出来了。

闷热窒息的空气是缓和了一点，但情况更是危急！

外面谈话的两人听到声音都停住了，鹿丸可疑的看向资料柜，影分身卡卡西起身关上柜门，淡定的说：“这些柜子也有些年头了，现在资料这么多，改天让大和做几个新的。”

“嗯，也好。那我先下去把工作安排一下。”

“辛苦了。”

鹿丸走后，“三人”同时呼出一口气。在带土以为终于没事的时候，大门突然被打开，鸣人冲了进来。

鸣人一进来就跟“卡卡西”说佐助怎样怎样，怎么劝说都不多留几天。好不容易把鸣人送走后，影分身卡卡西把门锁上。回来时看见柜子不停地晃荡。听见里面的带土上气不接下气的，“卡卡、西，你快够……停，下来啊……”

“没事的，带土，人都走了。”终于没人了，卡卡西肆无忌惮的挺着腰抱着他大幅度干起来。

“不要……好热……啊～”

“你里面更热。”

“嗯～哈啊～啊啊啊～～嗯嗯～”

……

听着两人调情的声音和带土的呻吟，看着晃得越来越厉害的柜子，外面的影分身心里阴影面积可想而知。他突然打开柜门，带土被这一刺激立马射了出来，后穴更是不得了的收缩着，卡卡西也跟着一起，把爱液喂进带土的穴里，小穴吃不了的从两人的连接处流出来。

先前的紧张再加上被卡卡西折腾，带土放松下来后直接没了力气。

卡卡西的影分身和本尊抬着带土放在桌子上，看着赤裸裸，脸上挂着泪痕的带土，嘴角和屁股里都有白浊，身上全是欢爱时留下的痕迹和汗水，这样的他却侧躺在正经的办公桌上，那幅光景显得更淫荡。

“两人”如同要进食餐桌上的美味，四只手同时抚上带土的身体，把他摆正。

“不，不要……卡卡西，我不行了，放过我吧。”

“带土太小看自己了，你行的。”两个卡卡西都眉眼弯弯的看着他，然后一人吻上他的唇，一人亲着他的颈窝，过后他们各自含着一颗乳粒吸吮。

乳头同时被舔，对带土来说莫样的刺激，只能扭着身体躲避，可他的手和脚都被压制，整个人成“大”字形躺在桌子上，被卡卡西们轮奸。

他们把带土的身体亲了一遍后，同时掏出“凶器”插进带土的后穴和嘴巴里。

带土躺着被迫承受来自上下两边的力道，在桌面上摇晃。

“卡卡西，我们换一下吧。”影分身对本尊说。

卡卡西抬着带土的腰，一下下顶着，舍不得离开湿软的小穴，尤其是带土还会不自觉地扭着腰配合他，“那可不行，这里只能由我操，就算是我的影分身也不能进来。”

影分身卡卡西苦笑，因为方位问题他无法全部插进去，后穴又操不到，更是心痒难耐。

“嘛，那我们换个方向。”影分身提议。

两个人四只手把玩坏的带土翻过去，让他跪趴在桌子上，两根狰狞的性器又同时插进带土的两个口里。

影分身卡卡西捧着带土的头，力道一下重过一下的操着带土的嘴，有时带土还会吸着他，更是让“卡卡西”捉紧他摁向小腹。

卡卡西看到“自己”那么用力，不免有些心疼，“你，轻点，别太欺负他了。”

“你还好意思说我，哪次不是玩的都过头了。”影分身虽然这样说，但还是放松了力道。摸着带土刺刺的黑发，安抚他。

带土前后被堵的连声音都叫不出了，只能在喉咙里发出类似哭的“呜呜”声。每次卡卡西都是变着方式的插他，带土不明白一两个洞而已怎么整这么多花样。

“你在柜子里又电他了？”影分身问。

“嗯，太可爱了，没忍住。”

“电了哪里？”

卡卡西摸上带土胸膛上的凸起，“这里。”

看着自己的影分身蠢蠢欲动，问：“想试试吗？”

“是谁说别太欺负他的？”

“嘛，你也知道，总是忍不住就想欺负他啊。”

带土虽然迷迷糊糊，但还不是全无意识，他含着“卡卡西”的性器，流着泪拼命的摇头，然后自己更吞进他的肉棒，用舌头努力舔着，口腔里吸着。

“嘶——看来带土不同意呢。”影分身卡卡西擦去带土的眼泪，动作很温柔，“可我想看到更多可爱的带土怎么办。”

禽兽！！卡卡西这个大垃圾！

“呜呜呜呜！！！！”

带有蓝色电光的指尖点上带土的挺立的乳头，带土被刺激的全身肌肉痉挛，可“卡卡西”还没完，等带土稍一缓和，又持续两次点上那里，带土又被电的弓起身。

“好紧。”卡卡西本尊的手抓住带土的性器，在带土看不到的地方凝聚起查卡拉。在影分身第三次电他的时候，微蓝的电光摁在小带土的铃口上。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！！！！！！”

一股精液直接喷射在桌面上，紧接着一大股白浊汹涌喷出，然后精液像流不完一样一丝一丝从马眼里不停流出。

这都不是失禁这么简单的事了，以后带土能不能好好射精都成了问题。

那两个没有看到带土的情况，玩的不亦乐乎，直到带土射了，两人更是加快速度，挺起腰一起射进带土身体里。无论是上面还是下面，带土都被卡卡西的爱液灌满。

卡卡西解除影分身，把带土反过来才见到这种情况，心里暗叫糟糕。

心疼的抱住他，等带土的身体缓和。好在有柱间细胞，身体恢复快一些。带土意识回来后，推开卡卡西。见到桌子上全是自己的东西，羞得无地自容。从桌子底下找到自己的衣服狠狠地擦着桌面，那力度势必要在桌子上刨个坑出来。

卡卡西看着带土的动作又心疼又想笑，他扑在带土的背上，贴上他的脸，被带土嫌弃的掰开。

“卡卡西，你、你就是个混蛋！大垃圾！”

“是是，我是混蛋，是垃圾。”没皮没脸的六代目应下带土的话。

“……”带土看他这样子突然接不上话，看着卡卡西笑的眉眼弯成了线条，红着脸一个神威逃走了。

回到卡卡西家中的带土发誓：他绝不会再去火影办公室了！绝不！

 

end

 


End file.
